Secreto
by Jbrs007
Summary: Hola! aqui os dejo un nuevo fic. Enjoy! Centenido: Sonilver
1. Amigos

**Los personajes usados en esta historia a igual que ciertos nombres pertenecen al**

**Sonic Team (****ソニックチーム****) de****Sega Corp. (****株式会社セガ****)**

Saludos, después de un año aprox. Vengo con este fic, (espero terminarlo) depende de los reviews lo continuo o no, este es el primer cap, es muy corto (solo dos páginas de Word) el segundo capítulo será mejor.

Dejen críticas cosntructivas

Disfrutenlo

Era el primer día de clases, estaba entusiasmado y a la vez nervioso, mi familia se mudó a esta pequeña urbanización, no muy lejos de la ciudad, por cuestiones de negocios.

Ya me encontraba en el aula de clases, al parecer era el primero, no había nadie, me encontraba sentado en el pupitre/bancas/sillas esperando a que alguien llegase… Al fin llegó una persona:

-¿eh? – dijo esta persona al verme –

-Etto… Hola – saludé un poco tímido –

-Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante

-Si

-Jajajaja… Amigo si sigues esperando allí, nunca vas a ver ni una clase.

-¿Por qué? – lo miré extrañado –

-Porque hoy no vemos clases en esta aula. Hoy vemos clases en el otro edificio. Pero tranquilo, no has llegado tarde, de hecho faltan 10min. El profesor me mandó a buscar unas cosas y menos mal que estás aquí, así no tengo que hacer dos viajes. – se dirigió a buscar unas cosas – Ven, toma.

-V-voy… - me pare y le ayudé con las cosas –

Lo seguí por los pasillos, este instituto era en verdad muy grande, al parecer este chico era muy popular, todos los saludaban; En esas, una gata lo saludó, en verdad si era bonita, esos ojos, similares a los míos… creo que empezó a gustarme jejejeje, cuando reanudamos el paso, me quede viendo a la chica y esta me saludó con una cálida sonrisa, que inmediatamente un ligero sonrojo se notó en mi.

Al fin llegamos al, inmediatamente el chico puso las cosas sobre un escritorio cosa que hice lo mismo.

-Bueno… ya llegamos – me dijo sonriente –

-Si – respondi animado –

-Oh, lo siento, no me presente, soy…

-SOOOOONIIIIIIIIC – se escuchó la voz de una joven – SOOONIIIIC ¡aquí estás! – y me abrazó por la espalda, en realidad no sabía qué hacer en ese momento – Sonic, Sonic querido, ¿Dónde te metes? Te estuve buscando desde que llegué…

- J-ja BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¿¡QUEEE!? Tu no eres mi Sonic! – esas fueron sus palabras tras escucha la gran burla que al parecer provenía de ese tal Sonic y me empujó – Sonic! Te amo, eres todo en mi vida - y abrazó al chico azul –

- ¡Hey! Amy, calma, calma, no es la primera vez que me confundes con otra persona jajajajajajajaja,

- Hey Sonic, no te burles de mi

- No lo estoy haciendo Amy, digo la verdad… oh pocierto…

-Oh, si cierto. Lo siento – se dirigió hacia a mí aquella chica de color rosa mientras me levantaba del piso – ¿Te encuentras bien?

S-si, estoy bien, no es nada – respondí –

Ya--- y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el chico azul –

Watashi ha Shirüba desu! Hajimemashite / Soy Silver, Encantado

_Autor: No suelo intervenir, pero imagínense a Silver presentándose en japonés como en los animes *baba* todo tierno inclinándose y con lo penoso que es… más aun xD. Sorry_

-Igualmente, yo soy Amy y el chico este es mi futuro esposo Sonic.

- ¿eh? Amy, ¡ni siquiera soy tu novio para que digas esas cosas!

Creo que lo demás no hace falta explicarlo, pelearon como marido y mujer. Todos ya habían entrado, nadie notó de mi persona; lo que faltaba era el profesor, cosa que por parlante/bocinas anunciaron que no iba a ir porque se había enfermado, asi que todos salieron a las áreas comunes del instituto y como no conocía a nadie, seguí al chico azul.

-Hey Sonic…

-¿Qué pasó Silver?

-ya que estamos solos… y… no hay nadie que interrumpa.

- Vamos, dilo…

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Amy que no es la primera vez que se confunde contigo?

- ah…es eso; solo que hay otra persona que nos parecemos, solo en cierto aspecto físico, porque en personalidad somos diferentes… y bueno, ahora tú has llegado, ahora si nos confundirán que somos hermanos jajajajaja

- H-hermanos? – me sonroje un poco, nunca he tenido afecto de un hermano… no sé que es eso –

-Si, ya lo conocerás… Hey, por cierto, ¿dónde vives?

-Vivo no muy lejos de aquí, pasando un puente, en una pequeña urbanización.

- Yo también vivo allí, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos? Así te enseño la ciudad

-Si, está bien – afirme –

Estuvimos un rato caminando en el instituto, me enseñó las áreas y cada uno de los edificios, después eso, nos fuimos caminando, me enseñó casi toda la ciudad, menos una parte, según el, era peligroso y no debía ir para allá, seguimos hasta llegar a una heladería cosa que no me lo esperaba, me compró un helado, yo se lo iba a pagar pero el no quiso, estaba muy apenado con el por todos los favores que estaba haciendo… Sonic es una persona genial, es agradable estar a su lado…


	2. Compañía

**.::Cap2::.**

Este el 2do capítulo, espero que lo disfruten tiene un poco más de acción, debo comentar que la trama y hechos que suceda en esta historia será un poco lenta con respecto a las fans del sonadow, shadilver, sonilver, etc

**ñía.-**

Ya era de noche, una semana había pasado desde el primer día de clases, estaba terminando de hacer mis actividades, tenia sueño, me encontraba en mi cama "_voy a cerrar los ojos un rato" _dije, al rato me encontraba durmiendo. Al día siguiente (gracias a Dios que era sábado) encontré una nota en la cocina que decía que mis padres se iban de viaje por dos días… No pude evitar de sentirme triste tras leer la nota, me sentía destrozado, vacio, sin ánimos, incluso me puse a llorar, pero algo llamó mi atención, el timbre de la casa, alguien tocaba, me lave la cara y trate de que no se notara mucho que estaba llorando:

-Sonic! Q-qué haces visitándome?

-No tengo nada que hacer y mi mejor amigo está ocupado, así que vine a visitarte

-oh...Claro, gracias, pasa adelante – lo llevé hasta la sala de estar – Ya vengo, déjame cambiarme

-Claro, ve… yo te espero aquí

Salí corriendo para el baño, tenía que evitar que Sonic se diera cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando, pero no pude evitar llorar frente al espejo al verme tan solo en este mundo… Creo, que… lloré muy fuerte, porque hizo que Sonic subiera a ver a que me pasaba… Yo lo vi… no sabía qué hacer, me fui en llanto y lo abracé "_Por qué? Por qué Sonic? Por qué estoy tan solo en este mundo?" _fueron mis palabras al momento de abrazarlo, él es mi amigo, mi único amigo de verdad, nunca había sentido algo especial por alguien, cariño…

Tras escuchar mis palabras Sonic solo respondió abrazándome un poco más fuerte "_No estás solo… tienes a un amigo… por eso no puedes decir que no tienes a nadie Silver… Está bien? Vamos a tu cuarto…" _

No podía seguir llorando, sus palabras me conmovió bastante, lo dirigí hasta el cuarto, allí le conté mis cosas y que es lo que me pasaba, el comprendió todo, absolutamente todo.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo último "_Que te parece si me quedo en tu casa? Hasta que llegue tus padres, para que no estés solo" _. Eso último me dejo sin palabras por un momento, yo le afirme con un _"si, está bien" _. Me sentía feliz en ese momento, no iba a estar solo, tenía un amigo que me valoraba, que me cuidaba y que le importaba, cosa que mis padres quizás nunca les importa.

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato, ya se me había pasado todo, estaba feliz, me reía con cada chiste que él hacía.

La noche ya había llegado, estaba nervioso, nunca un amigo y más un chico se había quedado en mi casa, y más me dio pena cuando Sonic se quitó la camisa frente de mí, no pude evitar voltear la mirada y sonrojarme.

-Ehh.. Sonic

-Si?

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, para eso está su uso…

-Pero para qué? Somos hombres, y además ya me cambie

-Cierto…

-Por qué Silver?

-No, por nada es que…. Estoy acostumbrado a cambiarme en el baño

-Bah! Tonterías Silver, todavía eres un niño, eh?

-hey! No me digas niño! No lo soy! – Dije apenado y un poco alterado y le lancé una almohada -

-Hey Silver! Con que te gustar jugar, eh? – se fue detrás de mí con la almohada que le lancé; en una oportunidad agarré la otra almohada y empezamos a jugar, nunca había experimentado esto, se siente bien, agradable, canzoso, y todo a su vez divertido. Mientras no podía defenderme más, caí a la cama cansado… Lo poca energía la desperdicié en mis últimas palabras pidiendo que se detuviera.

No podía más, Sonic es muy fuerte, y yo… un debilucho. Sonic calló en la cama cansado, nos reimos un rato y él se sentó a verme con una cara de cansado y de sed. En ese instante, nuestras miradas cambiaron y sentí cierta inquietud y sonrojo, creo que el también lo notó, cambié la cierta aura incómoda de la habitación diciendo que me iba a bañar… Agarré mis cosas y fui directamente al baño…

_Qué cosas me pasan. Silver? Cálmate, es tu amigo… No puedo pensar asi de Sonic, bueno… creo que fue por la situación del momento… bueno… ahora me vestiré... eh? No puede ser! Mi ropa se quedó en mi cuarto!!!… Bueno _–suspiró- _creo que voy a tener que ir hasta allá…_

Salí del baño y me dirigí con la toalla/paño en la cintura, me sentía incómodo, y más si un chico me veía el cuerpo, como dije: soy tímido y penoso. Llegué a la habitación, Sonic se encontraba viendo TV.

-Fiuu~ Qué lindo cuerpo tienes Silver.

-eh? Qué cosas dices! Emm.. amm… no me veas

-Buajajajaja si eres tonto… Vale, vale, yo no volteo para que te cambies o mejor… me salgo, además – se levantó y se dirigió hacia mi – pero apúrate, eh?

-Si, si, vamos, vamos

Salió de la habitación, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco en shock… aunque no sé si realmente lo estaba, pero… bueno, nada. Proseguí a vestirme, y por último a bajar a hacer la cena, estábamos en la cocina, estábamos haciendo salsa tártara para la comida favorita de mi amigo Sonic.

-Estará bien la salsa? – agarre un poco con el dedo índice y me le quede viendo por unos momentos cuando Sonic agarra mi mano e introduce mi dedo en su boca con los ojos cerrados, lo introdujo lentamente de igual manera así mismo lo sacó –

-Hmmm… está perfecto, me gusta y también esa carita tuya – No sabía qué hacer, nadie me había tratado asi, estaba nervioso, me incomodaba la escena ¿Realmente es el Sonic que conozco?, no lo podía creer, y no basta con eso, me agarró el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos… Estaba nerviosísimo, ¿me iba a besar? ¿era solo juego? ¿Qué siente el por mi?....

-_Que? Porque Sonic haces esto?... No, espera, estoy pensando mal.. no me va a besar… etto, no! Sonic no lo hagas! Rayos! No puedo decir nada… he? N-no…no lo hagas…….._


End file.
